Insomnia
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Apa boleh buat kalau tidak bisa tidur lagi? Ditolehnya sebelah kanan ranjang tempat seorang laki laki tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenang. Tidurnya terlalu berharga untuk diusik. Mamori berjalan menuju baklon.


yak! aku publish lagi.. ini fic lamaku, jadi maaf kalau banyak yang gaje. hehehe.. seperti biasanya juga karakternya ooc. ^^

Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

silakan... ^^

Insomnia

Mamori kembali membuka matanya. Sebuah mimpi —bukan mimpi buruk juga sih— telah membuatnya terjaga sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sejak 30 menit lalu pula Mamori berusaha untuk kembali tidur tapi tak bisa. Dia sudah menghitung domba, memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan kejadian apa saja seharian tadi, dan semua itu tetap tidak berhasil membawanya terlelap. Padahal sekarang masih jam 2.15 dini hari tapi mata wanita itu tak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa kantuk, menguap pun tidak.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Apa boleh buat kalau tidak bisa tidur lagi? Ditolehnya sebelah kanan ranjang tempat seorang laki laki tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenang. Tak mau membangunkan laki laki itu, Mamori menyibak selimutnya dengan hati-hati. Begitu pun saat turun dari ranjang, barjalan, membuka pintu, dan menutupnya kembali. _Tidurnya terlalu berharga untuk diusik._ Mamori berjalan menuju baklon.

_Dingin juga_ batin wanita itu tepat saat angin menerpa dirinya, membuat wanita yang bartelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan pakaian satin itu merapatkan tangannya yang sejak tadi terlipat di dada. Namun disisi lain, matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan dihadapannya. Kelip warna warni lampu noen cerah di kota yang membentuk pola dinamis yang cantik sedangkan di atasnya adalah langit _blue navy_ tanpa awan. Walaupun cahaya bintang tersamarkan oleh neon-neon dibawah, tapi tak mengurangi indahnya pemandangan di depan mata Mamori saat ini.

Mamori tersenyum tipis. Dia teringat pertama kali dia datang ke apartemen ini. Waktu itu apartemen ini sedikit berantakan, entah karena penghuninya malas membersihkan atau hanya hari itu saja yang berantakan. Tapi mungkin hanya hari itu saja karena penghuni satu-satunya sedang sakit dan itu pula lah alasan Mamori sampai ketempat ini. Memang hanya demam tapi panasnya tinggi sekali sampai sang pemilik apartemen tak sanggup membukakan pintu. Mamori terpaksa masuk sendiri setelah Youichi, pemilik apartemen, mengiriminya email kombinasi kunci apartemennya —sebenarnya Mamori heran juga saat tiba-tiba Youichi memintanya datang ke sini, _Mencurigakan _pikirnya waktu itu. Pria itu tengah terbaring disofa dengan posisi yang di lihat pun rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan bajunya juga agak basah karenanya. Sungguh, baru pertama kali itu Mamori melihat Sang Komandan Neraka begitu tak berdaya.

_Aku senang waktu itu kau memintaku datang. Seperti mimpi sekarang aku bisa melihat sisi dirimu yang lain, sebagai seorang istri _batin Mamori sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibir ranumnya.

Yah, benar juga.. Rasanya seperti mimpi bahwa sekarang pria bermata tajam itu adalah suaminya. Laki laki sempurna seperti Youichi Hiruma telah menetapkan hatinya, ah tidak, tapi memberikan hatinya kepada Mamori yang dulu selalu mengomeli pria itu. Harusnya itu agak mustahil, tapi disini adalah kebalikkannya.

Dulu Youichi pernah bilang bahwa bukan wajah Mamori yang membuatnya tertarik —walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau wajah Mamori memang cantik— tapi omenal-omelan wanita _auburn_ itulah. Omelan yang selalu terngiang di telinga dan otak laki laki jenius itu yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Mamori. Laki laki itu juga pernah bilang bahwa yang paling dirindukannya setiap kali pergi jauh adalah omelan dan kecerewetan dari Mamori.

Apa menurutmu aneh jika orang seperti Youichi mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Bagi sebagian orang memang aneh tapi bahkan seorang Youichi Hiruma sekali pun punya sisi lain dari dirinya, sisi lain yang hanya ditunjukkn kepada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan hatinya. Dan Mamori lah orangnya.

Wanita _auburn_ itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat sepasang lengan menyusup dan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Aroma _mint_ langsung tercuim oleh hidungnya saat dagu pria itu bersandar di salah satu pndaknya. Mamori tak perlu lagi bertanya siapa karena dia sudah sangat mengenal pria ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" gumam Youichi halus pada istrinya. Sepertinya dia terbangun saat menyadari Mamori tak ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," sahut Mamori sambil memandang ke kejauhan.

"Disini dingin," Youichi mengeratkan lengannya, membuat wanita yang dipeluknya tersenyum tipis.

"Ada kau."

Youichi melirik wajah cantik itu penuh arti sebelum dengusan yang disertai sebuah cengiran terlihat diwajahnya. Dan tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, kedua lengan pria itu mempererat pelukkannya, menunjukkan betapa sayangnya dia pada wanita itu.

_~fin~_


End file.
